


fine arrangements.

by lycorisrxdiata



Category: Tokyo Ghoul
Genre: Genderqueer Character, Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Other, Post-Anime, Post-Canon
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-08-21
Updated: 2015-08-21
Packaged: 2018-04-16 10:08:29
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4621320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lycorisrxdiata/pseuds/lycorisrxdiata
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>' you and i wear the looseness of doom, and find it becoming. ' - e.e. cummings. (Root A, Canon Divergence. AyaKane, Rated T for some sexual description and swearing. )</p>
            </blockquote>





	fine arrangements.

**Author's Note:**

  * For [undertonepuncture](https://archiveofourown.org/users/undertonepuncture/gifts).



> A/N: when will i stop writing AyaKane fanfiction? ( hint: when there's more, which means the answer is not for a long ass while. )
> 
> anyway, this idea was quite literally a spur of the moment. i meant to do something based on a bit of artwork i saw a while ago, but it escaped me in favor for something that was a little more minimalistic in nature. my goal for this one became more about how well i could show things like desperation and longing without spelling it out, as well as leaving out major details ( because i feel like sometimes it's funner when readers have to fill in gaps and have their own theories! )
> 
> this also doubles as a birthday gift, so say happy birthday to undertonepuncture if you see him around! ( and, if you're reading this, i hope you enjoy you giant fuckin' nerd. )
> 
> enjoy! leave kudos, comments, etc. it's kind of my lifeblood.

_ONE._   
  


FINE AFFAIRS BEGIN when familiar faces collide in the tucked-away alleys of the city, bloodied mouths and bloated corpses tucked away from any glare of light.

At first, there is hesitation; you only offer a sparse murmur of ' you again ', and he, in turn, only offers a chuckle born from the depths of his throat.

You say nothing. You say nothing, that is, until he offers to you a small intestine from his palm.

"Shouldn't you be hidin' somewhere, Eyepatch?" This prompts a smile out of him.

"Who says I'm not already in hiding?"

"If you really wanted to hide, you'd be better at makin' sure somebody like me couldn't find 'ya."

"Well, I can only do so much hiding when I'm trying to hunt...if truth be told, I didn't anticipate you ever being in this district."

"Sounds like you miscalculated, 'cause I'm on a mission."

"Ah." And his gaze follows the lines of your body, running downward before they come back to meet yours. You don't tell him how much you want him to do that again. "You're still with Aogiri, I see."

"And you're not."

"No, and I can't say that I really miss anything about it, " Pausing, "...except, perhaps, for my ex-partner."

"Ex- _partner_? Don't press yer luck, we were only affiliates at best."

"Would this make our mouths ex-acquaintances, then?"

You don't reply; you take bloodied fingers and smear them along his cheek, bringing your lips to the corner of his mouth where you then lick away the mess you left. This ends with his mouth pressed to your ear, where you are told how much he missed you - and, where he now resides.

You think to yourself that you will not go. As far as you're concerned, Kaneki Ken is dead.

 

♠

_TWO._   
  


YOU GO. You told yourself that you wouldn't, that you'd let your craving for him die somewhere in the pits of Hell, but God. God, do you go, dressed to the nines with your hair freely brushing your shoulders and your skirt accentuating the angle of your hips.

"Coffee, Ayato-kun?"

You sneer.

"Who are you calling -kun?"

"The painting behind you, of course."

You sneer a second time, but it is so pitiable in sound that he simply chuckles underneath his breath. Soon, there is coffee placed in front of you on a coaster, steam rising just enough that it manages to tickle your nose.

He still makes his coffee with his heart. You drink it whole, and relish its warmth.

"We have a lot of catching up to do, I suppose."

"You suppose."

He chuckles again, argent hues flickering with what you decipher as affection.

"I do....ah, perhaps you should start, then?"

You want him to go first. You want him to tell you why he left that night, why you could not find him among ash and fire when you tried to chase him down. You want to know about his encounter with the infamous God of Death, and you want to know why he didn't tell you he survived.

...but, he seems so hellbent on listening to you that you divulge only what is considered 'poingnant' in your life:

1\. Hinami joined the group one year after he was believed to be dead.   
2\. The CCG has upped its ante and now uses a group of humans with built in kagune to try and stomp out ghouls.   
3\. You’re being used like a goddamn pawn, but you can't go anywhere.

"Troubling..."

"Which part?"

A wry smirk.

"All of it, really, but I think the bit about the CCG is of the most concern.

"You don't say."

Kaneki sets his cup down and places his palms in his lap. You decide to come in for the kill.

"It's your turn."

"I...can't talk about it."

"Why not?"

"It's...it's difficult."

You rise to your feet, teeth bared and pretty eyes turned red.

" _Difficult?_ I'll tell you what's fuckin' difficult. Difficult is when you think one of the first goddamn people that ain't family matters to you is dead. Difficult is when he's not, but instead of tellin' me, he hides for five years and never says shit!"

"Aya - "

"No, don't. Come back and talk to me when your balls drop, 'cause I ain't got time for excuses."

You storm out.

 

♠

_THREE._

 

ONE WEEK HAS PASSED. You come back to him without him even asking, and he is on his feet and looking ready to explain upon your entry.

You won't let him.

Instead, your mouths are pressed together and soon, you two are half-naked bodies on the bed with your legs wrapped tight around his waist while he is rolling his hips so hard you think you'll bruise.

It is exactly what you want, to bruise. To ache. You don't mind if you are swallowing his name - Kaneki, _Kaneki_ \- in half-coherent moans, or that you are begging so fervently for him to never stop, only satisfied when you are both coming and melting together as you have been dreaming about for half a decade.

When the high comes crashing down, you press your hands to either side of that visage you have come to love so dearly that the thought of being this attached makes you _sick._

"Ayato..."

"You don't...halfta talk about it. Not if you don't want to. Just...don’t leave. Not again."

 

♠

  
_FOUR._   
  


"Stay with me."

You will be on the run for years, you and him. Running until either they tire of trying to find you, or are all _dead_. It is an uncertain fate.

 

♠  
  


 _FIVE._

" _Yes."_


End file.
